<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Mind the Sun Sometimes by KenKaniff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577220">I Don't Mind the Sun Sometimes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenKaniff/pseuds/KenKaniff'>KenKaniff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenKaniff/pseuds/KenKaniff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle's relationship goes from friendship to something much more much too quickly for one party and much too slowly for the other. (WIP)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to hollycomb for inspiring me to write this.</p><p>I originally read her work Herbert Garrison's Night School for Unwed Fathers as a joke not long after I got into South Park, as is my tradition when I join a new fandom. I expected it to be a poorly written mpreg fanfiction but it turned out to be one of the best works of fiction I ever read, and to have a surprisingly profound impact on me. After reading it (twice) and some of the other works posted on ao3 and FanFiction I felt the need to write my own stories regarding the inhabitants of a Colorado town; sometimes good, sometimes not. Thanks again, and godspeed.</p><p>This is also my first ever work, so expect a lapse in quality compared to most other fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," </em>a voice said. The voice was sullen yet sounded slightly exasperated. It was monotone but not nasal like Craig's, which was ironic considering the speaker's large nose.</p><p>"Woah. That was like, proto-goth." a higher-pitched voice said, followed by the sound of a cigarette being dropped and stepped on, the black stain left by it fitting in snugly with the others surrounding it. They would be washed away by the next time it rained, but it gave the group a sense of satisfaction anyway, almost as if they were marking their territory.<br/>
<br/>
"Totally." said the first voice, and he was just about to continue when he heard the sound of someone's footsteps on the concrete. By pure instinct, they slammed the book shut and threw it and the cigarettes behind a nearby bush in fear of retribution by a teacher who stepped outside, a situation that has occurred many times since they took up smoking almost a decade ago. They held their breaths as the sound turned the corner and they saw a familiar blue and red hat. Relieved, they exhaled and cursed themselves for overreacting in the first place. It was a bad habit of theirs.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey guys." Stan said the second he saw them. Ever since he turned 17 a few days ago he had a massive growth spurt that attracted attention from girls and boys alike. Even some boys he always thought were straight began flirting with him, to his confusion. The only people who still treated him the same were Wendy and Kyle, but Wendy was would still be infatuated with him even if he shrunk over the years.</p><p>The goth kids still had a childish disdain for the most of their schoolmates, whom they haven't stopped calling "posers" and "conformists", but they had a soft spot for Stan. The three male goths saw Stan as a goth in disguise, a compatriot, but Henrietta knew something more. To be frank, she didn't feel a connection with goth subculture anymore, in particular not as much as she felt years ago. As a result, she began to look at the conformists in a more hopeful and positive light, telling herself that maybe one of them is actually a decent person. Stan, she felt, was the only one in all of South Park she could really connect with. He knew life was shit and he had strange coping mechanisms that would make him content again, but he always had this slightly melancholy aura to him. He knew the truth about life, and its secrets.</p><p>Unfortunately Stan was not as deep as Henrietta would want him to be; whenever he and Kyle would have a fight Kyle would always call him shallow and two-dimensional with tears in his eyes. Perhaps what Henrietta saw was deep within Stan's self-conscious, something he wouldn't ever be able to comprehend if he simply started thinking about it.</p><p>As he made his was closer to the steps a button was pressed in his head, and he tilted his head closer to the ground and walked slowly. If asked about why he was feeling so down, he'd ask what the person meant by that, offended.<br/>
<br/>
"Stan." Pete said with a nod and a flick of his hair as an acknowledgement of Stan's presence. "What brings you to our humble lair?"</p><p>"Um... I'm here to talk with Henrietta." Stan replied shyly. The goth kids sat up a bit straighter and tensed up a bit, but Henrietta got up anyway.<br/>
<br/>
"OK, Stan. What do you want?" she said with faux annoyance. In reality she appreciated any time she would get with Stan, and prayed it wouldn't be about Kyle again.</p><p><br/>
"Well..." Stan said as we walked towards an emptier space as if he was leading her towards him. She followed, like a pup on a leash.</p><p>"Kyle is acting really strange recently." Any expression of happiness or excitement on Henrietta's face dissolved immediately. This was one of her least favorite things to do by far. Deep down she just wants to grab Kyle by the shoulders and tell him to fuck Stan as soon as possible. It's not like Stan would even protest. She thought that since she was all the way here she might as well humor Stan and listen up.</p><p>"Tell me about it." she said, hoping Stan wouldn't take it figuratively.</p><p>"Well, he's been so upset with me for some reason. He doesn't want to be near me. He's acting like a hermit."</p><p>"And how long has he been acting like this?" she asked, imagining herself bespectacled and with a pad an paper, Stan lying on the couch a few feet away.</p><p>"Um... a couple of days? I haven't been to his house ever since!" he replied, expecting Henrietta to understand how rare this is and how big of an issue it entails.</p><p>Henrietta's patience ran thin, so she told herself she had to be blunt. "You need to... to call him, no, follow him on the way home and talk to him about it." She didn't have the courage to spill the beans. The strange thing is the she didn't even have a romantic interest in him, she instead saw him as a comrade or a relative.</p><p>Stan blinked slowly, and held his head high. "Yeah. That's a good idea Henry. I appreciate it, man." He walked away with a skip in his step, dropping into her chest an inkling of envy that grew and grew as he made his way back into the locker into the school. Henrietta sighed and walked back to the steps, where the others grilled her on what happened. She told them, not like it would matter anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>Stan made his way to the building's front door. Like his elementary and middle schools, South Park High was a small school. He knew at around this time Kyle would have basketball practice, and despite him starting as point guard the school's team already had a losing record. Some unruly parents blamed Kyle for their team's losses, but Stan told him to ignore them.</p><p>Over the years as their relationship grew and developed, Kyle grew closer and closer to Stan, inspiring jealousy from everyone around them, especially Wendy; much to her dismay, one of the hottest topics of the school gossip is Stan and Kyle's relationship. Kyle has been more and more dependent on Stan for his happiness and mental wellbeing, while for Stan, Kyle is like a therapy dog that gives answers to homework instead of eating it. They've also become much more close physically. When they became teenagers, they stopped sleeping on the same bed in fear of being ousted as gays, but ever since junior high started and Kyle's brother became the family favorite Kyle began to look for someone to nurture and be nurtured by. They've seen each other's dicks and stopped to stare for a few seconds, but it hasn't progressed any farther than this.</p><p>Stan creaks open the door to the courtyard where the basketball court is located. He scans the court for Kyle, noticing that the court is in terrible condition as he pries his eyes open. Finally he sees Kyle practicing free throws with Token and another kid Stan can't remember the name of. He runs towards him, and when Kyle notices his arrival he slows to a jog.</p><p>"Hi there, Stan." Kyle said after a click of his tongue due to a missed shot. He sticks out his hand for Stan to shake it.</p><p>"Kyle!" Stan said as he runs toward him. Ignoring the hand, Stan gives Kyle a hug, but thinks of the stares that would burn his back if he hugged him any longer. The abrupt stop shocked Kyle almost as much as the even more abrupt hug. Despite it being short, Kyle was left dazed and confused.</p><p>"Stan? What's the matter?" Kyle asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>"Let's go home man! Let's do something." He as shaking kyle like a tambourine as he said this, jumping around a little.</p><p>Kyle, starts to say something, but then stops, remembering that he is upset with Stan. His face hardens as he replied. "What do you want, man? My practice isn't over. Wait for me to finish or go home without me."</p><p>Stan was unfazed. "C'mon Kyle, you only have like 5 minutes left. I have a surprise for you!"</p><p>"You know I don't like surprises." Kyle replied, almost teasing him.</p><p>Stan pouted in a way that was both obviously insincere yet pretty adorable, so Kyle sighed and agreed to leave with him. Stan sat down on a bench while Kyle grabbed his things.</p><p>"You said you wanted to leave, so let's leave goddamn it!" Kyle's face got redder as he approached the end of the sentence. Recently Kyle's mood swings have been out of control, and it would've been shocking if Cartman didn't use every opportunity he got to joke about Kyle's menstrual cycle. Whenever Stan tried to talk about it, Kyle got upset and told him he didn't know what he was talking about. Stan didn't really want to hear it so he let Kyle have his way, which he regrets. Today he promised to himself that he would hear Kyle out.</p><p>They walked all the way to the door in silence until Stan opened it for Kyle. Kyle tipped his trapper hat in faux politeness, causing Stan to bow exaggeratedly. For whatever reason, this cracked Kyle up, and also seemed to have cracked his shell. If anyone else would've done it, he wouldn't have batted an eye, but when Stan does it he always finds it hilarious. Maybe it's Stan's lanky body, his almost tic-like mannerisms, or simply because he said "m'lady" afterwards.</p><p>Kyle began, "So what's this super important surprise you have for me?" Stan had a love/hate relationship with Kyle's sarcasm.</p><p>Stan scoffed and tilted his head. It was unlike Stan to do something like this, as Stan was always very direct when talking to someone. Perhaps it could've been Stan learning not to lie thanks to his father's horrendous lying skills, riddled with tells.</p><p>"You'll have to wait." Stan replied and gulped into his butterfly-infested stomach. He had a sneaking suspicion that Kyle's animosity towards everyone else revolved around him.</p><p>They made their way to the front of the school, and as soon as they opened the door the security guard barked at them, but before she could finish a gust of wind swept through the lobby and blew a stack of papers off the desk. She cursed at the pair, and once she got up to arrange them neatly and chew them out they had disappeared.</p><p>Kyle shivered and zipped up his jacket, the zipper getting stuck a few times before it lodged itself free. Colorado is a cold place, and weather in October isn’t an exception to this. They were lucky it wasn’t snowing yet.</p><p>“How was practice?” Stan said, taking a risky gamble and trying to make conversation.</p><p>He lucked out: “It was fine. Token was showing off his <em>amazing</em> basketball skills as usual, and Brimmy stood there like a deer in headlights anytime he had to guard someone” Kyle always came home from basketball practice with his temper aflame and his brow furrowed, but Stan suspected his teammates were the source of his stress instead Kyle's individual performance, since Kyle enjoyed the sport. Stan tried to talk Kyle into leaving the team, mostly so he wouldn’t have to hear Kyle’s whining, but he was too proud to quit.</p><p>They walked together for a few more feet before Kyle broke the silence: "You know I don't like surprises, Stan. Can you just spill the beans before I curbstomp you?" Even if it weren't obvious that Kyle was joking, Stan wouldn't have been threatened anyway. Towering over Kyle by 7 inches, if they were to get into anything more than a scuffle, and if they weren't still super best friends, Kyle would be soundly defeated.</p><p>Stan was struck with a thought: He didn't actually have any surprise. Before he could try to pull an excuse out of his ass, he admitted the truth.</p><p>"Oh... I, um, actually don't have a surprise for you." Before Kyle could react, he quickly added "I just want to, like, talk to you and spend time with you."</p><p>Kyle, possibly due to his conflicting emotions negating each other, he didn't have any response. Focusing on the first half of what Stan added, he asked, "Well, what do you want to tell me?"</p><p>Stan stopped in his tracks, and Kyle stopped with him. "You've been in a funk recently. What's up with that?"</p><p>"This is what I hate about you, Stan!" Kyle replied abruptly. "You're so fucking blunt and without <em>any</em> nuance, and you're so nosy!"</p><p>Stan wanted to say that Kyle was the nosiest person he knew and that wanted to know all of the gossip Wendy told him, but he let the subject drop. When Wendy lets slip a new tidbit that he suspects Kyle will find interesting, usually regarding someone Kyle dislikes, he always tells him. It's an open secret among the gossip circle that when you confide in Stan, you confide in Kyle.</p><p>"This is what I mean! C'mon man, let it out." Stan said.</p><p>"Confound it!" Kyle yelled, shocking Stan moreso with his archaic vocabulary than anything. He then sighed after waiting a few seconds, and then told Stan to wait until they made it inside.</p><p>Once they had made it the doorstep, Kyle felt a chill run down his spine, a lead ball in his stomach, and a sharp feeling of eminent dread. For whatever reason he felt that whatever would happen tonight would be horrible for him, but he didn't know what would go wrong and why. Stan was feeling similarly, but he could find a source for his dread: he expected Kyle would fly into a rage when provoked and force Stan to leave.</p><p>Kyle rang the door bell, and it was answered by Ike. Ike opened his mouth as he began to say something, but he was interrupted by the sound of Sheila's footsteps.</p><p>"Why hello there, boys. Welcome, Stanley. Food'll be ready in an hour!" she said, like she had rehearsed it. It went without saying that whenever one of the boys went over to each other's houses, they always stayed until dinner ended at least.</p><p>"Hi, Ms. Broflovski." Stan said, tongue-in-cheek. He knew she hated it when he called her that, but he meant no ill will.</p><p>Ike tried to speak again, but was interrupted once more by being lifted up by Kyle. Ike pawed at Kyle to drop him, which he did.</p><p>"What's your problem? Did you bring your boyfriend here just to harass me?" He turned his attention back to the television. Stan didn't notice Kyle's face slowly becoming red, and if he did he would assume it was because of the heat of Sheila's cooking.</p><p>Kyle sneered at him after regaining his compusure, then hung on the stairwell, inviting Stan upstairs to his room.</p><p>As soon as they both were inside and had shut the door Stan flopped onto Kyle's bed, earning a laugh as Kyle booted the PC.</p><p>Kyle began, "So, what did you want to tell me?" As usual, he already had figured Stan out, and the lack of surprise that he had promised.</p><p>Stan sat up straight. "You need to tell me why you're so upset. It's really upsetting me."</p><p>"Stan, it really isn't a big deal. C'mon, dude."</p><p>"Kyle..." He made a face that was too cute for Kyle to say no to, even if he wasn't madly in love with him.</p><p>"Alright, fine!" There was a pause. "You've been spending a lot of time with Wendy."</p><p>Stan relaxed his back and flopped onto the bed. He thought about who he spent most of his time with this week, and he realized that Kyle was right.</p><p>Without thinking, he answered, "Oh shit, man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, like, abandon you."</p><p>Kyle waved his hands in front of his face. "What? No, it's fine. But... I would appreciate if we slept over- I mean you slept over tonight" He smiled clumsily. Stan picked up on a lot of Kyle's slack, but Kyle was blessed with a gambler's luck with Stan not knowing about his influence. Every so often he felt like the world was falling on him when he suspected he actually knew about Kyle's true feelings, but just didn't care.</p><p>Stan stopped for a second, then pulled out his phone.</p><p>"What're you doing?" Kyle asked.</p><p>"I'm texting Wendy. I'm telling her I can't make it today." Kyle tried to snatch his phone, but instead knocked it out of his hands. Stan looked at him with what he thought looked like surprise, but looked more like fear. Kyle didn't bend down to pick it up.</p><p>"You can't just stand her up, dude."</p><p>Stan grabbed his phone from the floor. "Dude, I'm not standing her up. And to be honest, sometimes it can get really boring when we just sit there listening to each other complain. Today I'd much rather give you the time of day."</p><p>He reached out and grabbed Kyle's hands, and it took every muscle in Kyle's body not to kiss him right there.</p><p>"Tell me bro. Keep going."</p><p>"I- I already did!" Kyle got up and began pacing. "Let's not get sappy and romantic right away." Kyle was being honest, even with himself. He wanted to fuck around and play something before he tried doing anything funny.</p><p>"I agree with you, sir." he said, genteel. "So!" he clapped his hands on his knees to get up. "Let's play something. GTA?"</p><p>"Sure thing." Kyle replied, and smiled into his jacket when Stan sat a lot closer to him than he had the last time they hung out. Stan didn't text Wendy until half an hour in, when she had called him enraged and chewed him out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys played GTA for about half an hour, not once ceasing to laugh when ragdolling or being engrossed in the minimap when outrunning cops. Despite Ike's occasional intrusions they kept their eyes glued to the screen. Ike, already at the stage where puberty's effects begin to kick in, has become excessively unpleasant to be around, at least according to Kyle. He tried courting a few girls in his classes but his detailed plans never come into. Fruition. Left unabashed by these failures, he slowly becomes less interested in getting chicks and more interested in playing hooky with Karen and Firkle. This combined with his suspicious interest in drugs makes the Broflovskis see the McCormicks (or perhaps just a Mr. Kenny McCormick) as a bad influence, despite never having any qualms, big or small, with the family before.</p>
<p>Just as Stan was about to make a jump that would make Jackass's stunts look like a documentary on Northumbria's Victorian architecture, Sheila called them to eat. Their heads both went to the alarm, which read 5:54, and then the door they went towards. They rushed down the stairs to the table, where Sheila presented a scrumptious smelling dish that looked less appetizing in person; lasagna and salad.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen you since you went upstairs." Sheila said, staring daggers at Kyle before softening her expression as she turned to face Stan.</p>
<p>"Oh. Yeah." Kyle said. He really didn't have anything to add to that. Kyle was very lucky to have a stable family life, but sometimes his parents' comments veered towards awkward as opposed to caring. Eventually he would appreciate the things they did for him in full, but that would be much later.</p>
<p>Gerald put down the paper and turned to face Stan. "How's the music going?"</p>
<p>Stan blushed and tried to hide a proud grin. "It's going well. I'm trying to find a company to... yeah." His face grew red at the thought much to Kyle's chagrin. Stan was an excellent musician, and if the record company didn't buy his album, which was nearly complete, he would go up there and bash their heads in with Stan's guitar. Ike saw Kyle's expression of rage and made a very mischievous expression, one that looks like he's omniscient. He knows. At least, he hopes he does.</p>
<p>The rest of the meal went on uneventfully, with the discussion either being neighborhood gossip with Sheila or Kyle's basketball season. As Stan offered to clear the plates, Sheila asked him if he was sleeping over. She would never let any one of the Kyle's other friends sleep over on a school night, but if it was Stan it would feel wrong for him not to stay at least 1 night a week. Stan knew the old Broflovski home better than his own, so he felt welcome. Sheila loved Stan like a son, so she felt obliged to welcome him.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. I should call them." He put the rest of the dishes in the sink and reached over to his phone to dial his mother. </p>
<p>His parents, despite their many disagreements, decided to stay together for their kids' sake, even though Shelly promised to moved away as soon as her college semester began. That was two years ago. Stan had no doubts that she would get in, but he couldn't help but worry whether or not she would visit. He would never know whether she was being an angsty teen or legitimately hurt by something and acting out. He didn't really see what could be bothering her; she took off her headgear and became immensely popular with the boys before they remembered her spiky personality, and she got better grades than him. Nonetheless, she still felt like she had something to prove. As an act of defiance, she visited rarely to annoy Randy, but changed to a more constant schedule when see saw how Sharon felt. Stan still saw her as nothing more than a live-in board game player, as well as a living reminder to turn down his amp.</p>
<p>Randy's still selling weed, and when he's not getting high with Towelie or selling it, he's at the bar with his friends or sleeping on the couch. At the end of the day, Randy was a good person, but Stan had his doubts if he was a good father. There was always food on the table and the lights were always on, but he would like some more of his father's attention as much as he hated to admit it. After all, if it weren't for him Stan wouldn't even care about music, possibly his only talent that could land him a job.</p>
<p>Sharon works as hard as ever trying to keep the family afloat, even though her job at the podiatrist is relatively comfy. Over the years, the Marshes have grown to appreciate Sharon much more than they used to, with Randy spending his little free time with her more often than not. She's the only person Shelly trusts, and a continuing source of inspiration for Stan.</p>
<p>Grandpa, possibly being mocked by God, is still alive after all of these years, shocking Billy and the rest of the family. Jimbo recovered from COVID and is back to hunting deer with Ned whenever it's in season.</p>
<p>The phone connected and rang Sharon's cell. She picked up after 3 rings.</p>
<p>"Stanley?"</p>
<p>"Hey, Mom. Can I sleep over at Kyle's house tonight?</p>
<p>"Sure. Have fun, you two." She knew better than prying, either to learn more or ask him to come home.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Mom. See you." He hung up the phone, feeling prideful. Kyle could tell about the good news once he saw his face.</p>
<p>"Frickin' sweet." Kyle said, mocking Cartman as they reached over to do their handshake. They went upstairs together, <em>Not unlike newlyweds. </em>thinks Ike as he turned his attention back to his phone.</p>
<p>As soon as Stan stepped into his room, he just remembered a certain obligation that he dreads to face every single time. He had to text Wendy. Groans and sighs escape his body like opening a can of coke, letting Kyle know what the issue was. Stan could be dramatic, but Kyle would be lying if he said he didn't feel a pang of sympathy every time.</p>
<p>The straw finally broke the camel's back as Kyle blurted, "Why don't you dump her?" Regretting it immediately, he began "I-I mean..." but left that fly into the now tension filled air.</p>
<p>Stan's face softened and he tilted his head sideways as if contemplating his decision. The tension Kyle felt dissipated. Sadly, he didn't really care for Wendy romantically anymore, but to break up one of the town's most well known institutions? Thay would be blasphemous! It's true that they've been playing second fiddle to Tweek and Craig in the eyes of the town, but would it be fair to Wendy?</p>
<p>Wendy had also been contemplating Stan's interest in her, or lack thereof. It seemed to her that he just didn't care about her as much anymore. After breaking out early and never fully recovering, along with getting braces, she assumed Stan thought she was ugly. Her self-esteem had dropped, but Stan had helped her get out of that slump. At the end of the day she still was a pretty girl, as he told her, and her position as South Park's captain of the cheerleading squad has yet to have been taken from her. Everyone knows she attacks with no holds barred towards her enemies, yet with loyalty towards her loved ones. She categorized people into one of these two groups, and made it quite obvious. The only exceptions to this were Stan and Cartman.</p>
<p>Stan still acknowledged Wendy's position in his life, but he didn't want it to be more than an acknowledgement. Their romantic relationship, now deteriorated, is only held by the strings of nostalgia and a sense of duty, as if it were a responsibility for the pair. Wendy admitted to herself recently that while she would never see her together with Stan as an adult, their inevitable breakup would be very amicable. Stan was a great guy, and while she had too much pride to concede he deserved better, she truly wants to see him happy with another girl.</p>
<p>Cartman, still a fat piece of shit, has a mixed opinion from the kids. Few tolerate him (Kenny, Stan, and Butters), most have a healthy suspicion of him, and a certain boy has an opinion of him equivalent to his opinion of Jewish gingers from New Jersey. Once again not conforming, but this time to the town's standards, Cartman fits nowhere above. Wendy knows that Cartman has a soft side. An intelligent one. A benevolent one. But that lies deep underneath layers upon layers of fat and pure malice, both of which protect him from Kyle's attacks. Cartman felt himself superior to everyone on Earth except Wendy. In his own words, the "bitch whore feminist Yoko Ono sadsack-fucking wannabe" is equal to Cartman in his desire in kicking ass and being cute and awesome and lovable, but he wouldn't ever admit that.</p>
<p>Stan seemed to care more about Kyle than her, but he probably cared about Kyle more than himself at this point. Being no stranger to drinking, he knows about its benefits, but also its downsides. He drinks occasionally, but still gets pissfaced drunk at least a few times a year. His father tried to get him hooked on weed instead, but that flew over very, very poorly with Sharon. Wendy tried to get Stan to stop for good, but no matter how much pity she attempted to inspire pity she knew he would always say "Okay, okay" just so he could stop listening to her blab, and go on to break his promise eventually. She assumes that if Kyle came home crying and begging to stop, he'd make 1920s prohibitionists look like alcoholics. She also guesses that he wants to be as macho as Kyle, his one and only God, but that's more farfetched. While its true that Kyle's toned body is much more affective and appealing to the eye than Stan's which comes right out of a doctor's closet, Stan is over six feet tall, taller than Kyle by at least 4 inches. He tries not to have yet another insecurity and yet another reason to envy Kyle.</p>
<p>Wendy trusted that Stan would never tell anyone her secrets (except Kyle, but he would keep Stan's secrets to the grave) and Stan mostly felt the same way. Wendy has tried to pull Stan's hands low when they kissed, but neither had forced the other to do something they wanted to, with Wendy having too much respect for Stan, and Stan chalking it up to disinterest. The two have never had a huge fight, but they have had a few short splits after a rocky period in 3rd and 4th grade. Wendy was jealous that Stan treated and continued to treat Token with absolutely zero animosity, but she admitted she was being immature. Stan would wish Wendy would stop advertising their relationship, himself. He had being bombarded by kisses and hugs when cackling with Kenny over some irrelevant bullshit they'd either forget tomorrow, or remember for eternity. Who was she trying to impress? </p>
<p>Despite these few quirks, they have had a peaceful and healthy relationship, soon to die of natural causes. Breaking up would be like moving on to a new chapter in her life for Wendy, and a welcome relief for Stan. This relationship has been on life support for years, and now it's finally time to pull the plug. </p>
<p>Contrary to popular belief, disconnecting life support from a patient is not a painful or overly cruel way to die. The patient slowly passes away after a week at most, feeling the same as they did while they were on it. The caregivers ordered it. No remorse necessary.</p>
<p>Stan sat down on Kyle's bed and typed out what felt like a scripted message.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hey wends. I think its probably about time we called it quits. Ofc you are a great girl, but we admit the spark is gone.Obviously I feel no hard feelings towards you and I know you feel the samem. Lets stay friends. xoxo</em>
</p>
<p>He slumped back into his chair and was shocked to see that she replied quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi Stanley. I agree, I thought that our relationship would end sooner or later. This was inevitable. I'm so glad we can end this peacefully and happily, unlike the attention-seekers at lunch. You're an amazing guy, I hope you bounce back asap! I'm so sorry for chewing you out on the phone by the way. &gt;_&lt;</em>
  <br/>
  <em>xoxo, Wends</em>
</p>
<p>Stan jerked back up, yet sighed and slumped back down. He really didn't deserve her. She treats him too well. He fucking dumped her. After wallowing in his sorrows for a few seconds, he realized his heart felt a weight was lifted off his chest, who saw Kyle sitting cross-legged in his chair, anxious. After seeing his grin, Kyle embraced him, not noticing him sniff his curly locks as they hugged for a bit too long.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Stan began, "The deed is done."</p>
<p>"You... you really broke up with her? You didn't have to act out on what I said! I was just trying to-"</p>
<p>"No, Kyle, it's fine. It was going to happen sooner or later." He sat silently, with a thousand-yard stare. "Here, take a look." He handed the phone over to Kyle, who read had to read it three times. He kept on skipping lines and returning to them.</p>
<p>"Wow, Stan. After all of these years, too. It ended so suddenly, man. Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Stan recollected himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." He started to speak, but stopped as he realized he had nothing to say.</p>
<p>"So... are you gonna bounce back? Who's it going to be this time?" He swiveled the chair to put his legs on each side of the back bar, and rested his forearms on its head.</p>
<p>"Dude! Um... to be completely honest, I'm not really likely to get a girlfriend again. At all. I mean, look at me." He motioned his hands over to his sweatpants and up to his hat, then down again. He let out an exasperated laugh and continued, "I was lucky for someone like Wendy to, like, like me? You know? I'm not gonna "bounce back" quickly. She is."</p>
<p>"Don't start with your sob stories, Stan!" but he was interrupted by Stan.</p>
<p>"C'mon dude. Let's be frank. I really don't have much to offer. I'm as thin as a rail. My hair is so fucking greasy. I... it wasn't a relief for me, no. It was for her." He let out an ironic chuckle again.</p>
<p>"Stan, can you actually shut the fuck up? You are <em>the</em> cutest boy in school. By far."</p>
<p>"But Kahhhhl... what about you? Most of the girls are there at your games just to see you."</p>
<p>"Hmm... that's true. But I'm just amazingly handsome and drop-dead gorgeous." It's true that Kyle was a good-lucking guy, but he had boyish looks.</p>
<p>"It doesn't give the impression of ironic self-aggrandizement when you do it, dude. It only works with people who never take anything seriously, like Craig. Ah, anyway. I just don't know what to do now. Should I even worry about getting a girlfriend?"</p>
<p>"It's up to you. But if I were in your place, I'd just wait for any aftershocks before trying to go out and get one." He got up from his chair. "I'm gonna go get some water. And stop being so self-pitying. It wouldn't be so annoying if what you said was even remotely true." Kyle marched out of the room, and immediately began kicking himself. That was way too goddamn obvious. Even fucking Butters would know that Kyle was into him. He sighed as he walked into the living room.</p>
<p>It's true that Kyle was into Stan, but he told himself that he was lucky he wasn't head-over-heels in love with him like Craig and Tweek. He at least noticed his many, many shortcomings, which kept him sane. Had he looked over these issues, he probably would've ended up blurting that he had a decent-sized crush on him, completely destroying their relationship. Stan is always in his own world, and despite how beautiful and marvelous this world is, he really needs to pay more attention to reality. Kyle loves to journey with Stan and explore his world's terrain; it's hills and valleys, streams and lakes, mountains and caverns. Just listening to him play on his guitar, even when he's just playing a simple song like <em>Drive</em>, makes Kyle feel like he transcends into another reality, Projects onto the astral plane. Even if he got over his small infatuation with Stan, he reminded himself that they would be friends for life.</p>
<p>Kyle came back into the room empty-handed. "I thought you went to get water." Stan was laying on Kyle's bed like it was his own, kicking his sheets onto the floor.</p>
<p>"I drank it down there, asshole." He picked up a pillow and threw it at Stan. His mood instantly improved and his expression changed from docile to malicious as he grabbed a smaller one and charged at Kyle.</p>
<p>They hit each other with pillows until Stan initiated a grappling match. Stan got a good hold on him, but he couldn't keep his balance. He was taller than Kyle, but Kyle was stronger and weighed more. Kyle overpowered him and knocked him onto the bed. He grabbed Stan's wrists and began smiling, but he was taken aback when he saw Stan's expression. It was one of pure bliss, like he wanted absolutely nothing more than for Kyle to overwhelm him in wrestling. Kyle quickly let go.</p>
<p>"Dude! Are you high?" He was probably just overthinking it.</p>
<p>Once again Stan snapped out of his fantasies. "No? The fuck? Oh, shit! That reminds me! Let's go over to Kenny's sometime and get some weed! I've always wanted to try it!"</p>
<p>"Stan, you forget that your father owns a weed farm. If you ask him nicely enough he'll give you a pound of it! And why would you want to get high anyway?"</p>
<p>"Uh? Because it's fun? Kenny tells me it is. And I don't want to get that asshole's weed. It goes against my moral values."</p>
<p>"Right." Kyle wasn't convinced. "If you're that fucking interested, ask him for some tomorrow. Just don't do it next to my locker."</p>
<p>"Kyle! Don't be a pussy!" He hated having to peer pressure him, but it would kill him not to have Kyle there. He felt vulnerable without him, even though people treated him the same whether or not he was there.</p>
<p>"I'm not getting in trouble, man. Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it once"</p>
<p>"That's what I'm talking about!" Stan always went on and on about Kyle's mood swings, but they really weren't anything compared to his own. Kyle say him go from ecstatic to depressed 4 times in less than a minute, and he gets upset when Kyle changes his mind on something abruptly, or loses his temper thanks to Cartman's incessant harassment. How hypocritical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE WAIT IS OVER<br/>I should use more dialogue. I'm just insane like that<br/>I'll upload more than once every two months. honest. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>